


Buzz off

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Bees, Crack, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Someone intruding on the land Akira had to protect was not what he had signed up for and the weirdo who was throwing off his shift was not helping.





	Buzz off

**Author's Note:**

> Crack taken seriously because of the server chat

Akira could have continued to do what he had to do. He could have ignored everything but if he had he wouldn’t be who he was to begin with. He knew that it was the new in thing to let the humans do what they had to do. He knew they were supposed to keep quiet and even hidden. He knew that but that did not make half of this shit okay.

“How about leave the flowers alone?” He winced at the rasp of his own throat. He massaged it with shaking hands before he folded his hands. “This is private property. You shouldn’t be here.” He glared at the two humans. Then his gaze blurred and he hissed. “What the-“

“Where did you come from?” The man before him demanded. Behind him was the human Akira had been barely keeping track of. He had seemed harmless but since he was the one accompanying the asshole in the front. He could take Akira’s ire too. “Who are you?”

“Keep talking and you’ll make a nice hive.” Akira hissed as he pressed his hand over his eyes. His human eyes kept shifting back. That was not all, his senses kept him up to date on his team he could sense his colony all around him. He could sense those like him and those that were simple. “Just go away.” He hissed before he choked. “Leave this area alone and go back where you came from. You’re trespassing.”

“Are you the caretaker?” The softer spoken one had taken a step forward. “I didn’t mean to trespass. I just wanted to observe. If this offends you I won’t return.” There was something strange about him. Akira couldn’t keep his form stable.

He glanced up, lowered his hands as he frowned. Ahead of him stood the two humans. The asshole that couldn’t leave plants alone. The one that Akira had been wiling to give a pass until asshole made his intentions clear. There was something about the softer one.

He smelled of paints, of charcoal. He looked softer than the other one but their eyes were the same. Why was he calling to Akira? it was so hard to keep his shift steady. He coughed and narrowed his eyes at the softer one. “You should go.” He said softly.

“Are the you the caretaker?” The man asked softly. “If so, may I ask that I’m allowed to return? I just wanted to sketch here. Nothing more. If I can’t that is fine as well.”

“Seriously Yusuke?” The other man hissed. “He came from nowhere, we don’t know if he is telling the truth or is a lunatic. And you want to stay here? By yourself?”

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?” Akira hissed as he pressed his hand to his head. “And get off that flower patch. You’re hurting the flowers. Damn bastard.” He groaned as his head throbbed. “Why don’t people like you just stay away?” He could feel in his body the blood changing, burning him from the inside out. There was something about Yusuke. Something strange.

X

“I’m sorry.” Came from below the tree that Akira was resting in. he sighed as he looked down to the ground. The man, Yusuke was back but he was alone. “We disturbed the habitat. I’m sorry.”

“You…” Akira sighed as he shook his head. “You’re reckless and kind of slow aren’t you?” The last time they had met, he had lost control of his shift and scared them away. Or at least he had thought he had scared them away. Yusuke’s return said otherwise. He let his wings slip out and allowed his body to change to a half shift. “Don’t you get what you’re dealing with?”

“I did my research.” Yusuke had the little sketchpad tucked under his arm as he craned his neck to look up at Akira. “And I recalled your body before I looked it up. while the ones under your care is a threat. You yourself can’t sting me to death. You have no stinger.”

A laugh escaped Akira before he could help himself. “What even are you?” He laughed as he leaned further to stare at Yusuke. “What do you think I am?”

“A guardian. Of this part of the woods?” Yusuke questioned as he met Akira’s gaze.

“More like I inherited this trouble.” Akira sighed before he allowed himself to slip from his branch. His wings slowed his descent until he reached the ground. “You’re fucking weird.” He crossed his arms as he let his wings tower over Yusuke. “You know nothing about me.” His eyes changed and he knew how they would look to a human. His skin was no longer a human’s tone. His stripes, his antenna that was strange enough that Yusuke could be running.

“I’ve read many things. Heard and researched many things.” Yusuke said softly. “But I never thought that I would meet a bee that could take human form.”

“You would be surprised what hides from humans.” Akira muttered before he caught the scent again. He groaned when his vision went red. “Fuck, that again. What’s up with you? That guy was muting it last time but right now.” He hissed. “It’s so strong. What’s with you?”

“You said something about me last time.” Yusuke’s voice was worried but curious. “Do I disturb you?”

“Disturb me? More like unsettle me.” Akira laughed as he waved back his comrades. Having Yusuke stung would not accomplish anything. “I’ve never wanted to push down something so badly in my life.” He laughed softly. “What you’re pumping off… you’re a human.” He swore as Yusuke’s scent made his vision go red. “It feels weird.”

But as weird as it was, as weird as he felt. He had not minded Yusuke until the asshole had gotten in the way. And Yusuke was not afraid. He had not run away, well he had run but he had come back. He was listening. He was willing to learn. He was strange.

“You speak about me.” Yusuke’s finger gently touched his wing and Akira gasped. “But there is something pulling me to you. Just as there is something about me unsettling you. I see you and everything around me changes. The landscape, my own understanding changes.” He said softly. “Change isn’t a bad thing.”

“Normal humans wouldn’t stick around for this.” Akira had to place his hands on Yusuke’s cheeks to keep the man’s eyes on him. “You’re strange.” But so were they, hell right now Akira couldn’t help himself. there was just something pulling him to Yusuke. Was it his scent, his eyes or everything about him? It seemed like he had no other choice but to find out.


End file.
